


dancing through the night (with you)

by kimmu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Allura/Lance (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmu/pseuds/kimmu
Summary: Shiro thought about being able to splurge on some of the good cheese for a big pot of mac and cheese and sighed again. He always covered for Matt because the money was too good to turn away at Matt’s various side gigs.“Do I get to eat the food?”---------------------Down on his luck college student Takashi Shirogane agrees to cover his friend's wedding caterer job. He didn't expect to meet the man of his dreams.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168
Collections: Sheith Reverse Big Bang 2019





	dancing through the night (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my partner, Nessie, for providing the amazing art for this fic! It was definitely the inspiration I needed to keep going and thank you again for being a great partner!
> 
> Please check out their work at - [NessieTime on Twitter](https://twitter.com/nessietime/status/1206308506208493569?s=20) and [nessieilivesincave on Tumblr](https://nessielivesincave.tumblr.com/post/189689020465/heres-my-art-for-sheithreversebb-wedding)
> 
> Thank you to the mods for hosting the Reverse Bang. This has been a lot of fun and everything has run smoothly.
> 
> As a note, Shiro in this fic is 21 and Keith, while his age is not explicitly stated, is around 38-39 years old, so there is a significant age difference between the two of them. They are still tooth rotting adorable together.

The obnoxious chirping of his cell phone pulled Shiro out of his sleep. He jumped upright from where he was slumped over at his desk, a notecard stuck to his cheek, and reached to grab his phone. He ignored his inner wince at how badly his screen was cracked and answered the call that had not given up after who knows how many rings.

It was Matt.

“Hey?” Shiro yawned. He had been working on a draft for a paper due too soon after a full day of classes and a shift at his work study job at the library. He’d only gotten a few hours of sleep the night previously and must have dozed off. He still wasn’t sure how someone who was majoring in aerospace engineering ended up in a history class that required him to deep dive into primary sources for the differences between Christian and Muslim medical practices during Crusades, but here he was.

“Shiro, my best buddy, my best pal!”

“Matt, what do you want?”

“Can’t a man call his best friend and want to chat without an ulterior motive? I’m hurt.”

“I can hear the begging for a favor in your voice. There’s a certain shrillness that’s your tell,” Shiro reached for his now cool mug of coffee and frowned as he took a sip. “I can also tell you’re flipping me off through the phone. This is not how you win me over for favors.”

“Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnneeee. So you know that part time catering gig to get extra money for the drone upgrades? I’ve got a wedding lined up for tomorrow that I am supposed to be a waiter at but I just scored Nessa’s digits and a promise to meet up at Papi’s for drinks tomorrow night and I absolutely cannot blow this she’s so hot, man. Can you please please please cover for me it’ll be like $100 for a few hours work?”

“Matthew.”

“Takashi.”

“How many times are you going to ask me to cover shifts for you this semester? I’m amazed you still have this job.” Shiro sighed and stared at the cursor still blinking in his unfinished document. It would be one of his free Saturday nights with no other commitments to work study or his own part time job, and while he did need to finish this paper, an extra $100 would help him maybe get a little ahead this month. Being a bit of a poster child for financial aid only went so far with covering most of his tuition, not all, and he still needed to do outrageous things like eat and pay the rent. He loved Matt, he really did, but sometimes he envied Matt’s ability to blow off commitments because he only worked to pay for the projects his parents deemed too potentially dangerous to encourage. 

“Have you seen Nessa?”

“Matt, I don’t know how many times I have to remind you that I’m gay and the kind who really doesn’t get why you’re so into huge asses.”

“Your loss, bro. But please? Help me, Shiro-wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope!”

Shiro thought about being able to splurge on some of the good cheese for a big pot of mac and cheese and sighed again. He always covered for Matt because the money was too good to turn away at Matt’s various side gigs. 

“Do I get to eat the food?”

“Absolutely, my good friend. Absolutely!”

\----------------

Shiro had expected the wedding to be a boring but maybe tasteful affair, as most weddings were, but the reception was like nothing he’d ever seen before. He was positive the tray of canapes he was currently carrying - circular pieces of watermelon covered with curried lobster and an edible flower - cost more than what he earned in a month. 

He had arrived with plenty of time to the venue wearing his best slacks and white button down shirt. The shirt was definitely a little tight on him since he’d been unable to supplement his wardrobe for a few years. It still technically fit and was clean, and that’s all Shiro had really needed from it. It was fine that the buttons were a little strained. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice after he had put on the catering company’s uniform vest and tie. 

The reception wasn’t crowded. The number of guests spoke more towards a quality, intimate affair than something ostentatious in spite of the ridiculousness of some of the food being served. Shiro had gotten a glimpse of the wedding party when they were announced and made their way to the main table. The bride was a stunningly beautiful woman with silver hair who looked vaguely familiar. Her gown was sleek and shimmering in the romantic lighting and thanks to the fabric it was made of, it looked like a cloud of stars was floating around her body. The groom was a tall, slender man whose blue tuxedo had a bit of flair to it. Every few feet of their entrance to the reception, he raised the bride’s hand to his lips and kissed it. Even from a distance, it was clear they were both very in love. It was also clear that the groom was the one openly crying. Shiro found that part charming. At least his Saturday night was being spent at a wedding for what appeared to be two very nice people.

One of the biggest surprises was how polite all of the guests he had interacted with had been so far. Shiro had worked plenty of customer service jobs. He knew the drill. It had felt almost effortless to carry his various trays around the reception area, guests thanking him as they took their canapes and treats. There was one man that he’d never directly interacted with who kept catching his eye as he worked throughout the night.

He was tall, though Shiro thought he perhaps he wasn’t as tall as he was, and his black suit fit his frame well. It accented the width of the man’s shoulders and the slenderness of his waist. The fabric was dark and textured, and the man had gone with the unusual choice of a black shirt and rich red tie. He’d always been secretly attracted to men who looked like they had some bad boy in them, even if his ex-boyfriend had been about as square as a guy could get. It had been too long since Shiro had indulged in his own reckless side, and so he let himself keep looking for glimpses of the mysterious stranger. The man moved with the sort of grace that meant he’d had physical training. It was inappropriate but it made Shiro wonder what it would be like to slide his hands down the man’s torso and around that waist and squeeze. He looked slender enough that maybe Shiro’s fingers would wrap completely around and touch.

“Ok, clearly it’s been too long since you’ve been laid, Shirogane,” He muttered to himself under his breath as he moved back to the kitchen to switch out his empty tray. 

He didn’t notice the eyes following him along the way.

Keith was thankful that Allura’s wedding had turned out to not be the gigantic media circus nightmare he had initially envisioned it being when she had informed him that Lance had accepted her proposal. His best friend had managed to keep her wedding a small and private party for close family and friends, and he could honestly say this was the first wedding he’d ever attended that had not sucked. The ceremony had been just the right length with just the right amount of tears. Allura had never looked more beautiful radiating happiness. There was no DJ playing the Electric or Cha Cha Slide to make him go running far, far away from the dance floor. There was an open bar as well as plenty of readily available champagne glasses and cocktails, and most importantly of all, the food was excellent. 

He had just popped a spring roll into his mouth when he saw the tray of what looked like watermelon a few yards away. Keith loved watermelon, and he had not been able to try that particular canape yet. He took a step forward and then stopped. The arm that was holding the tray of watermelon looked rather thick and solid. The body the arm was connected was even more solid looking. What Keith had been able to see of the man’s face was also a pleasant treat.

Before he could ogle the hot waiter further, Keith heard Coran call his name and turned to see the older man waving at him. Coran was also clearly three sheets to the wind, so Keith sighed and went over to see what Allura’s godfather needed him for. It was definitely an emotional night for Coran since he had had a large part in raising Allura who viewed him as a second father, and Keith was secretly fond of how openly emotional he got over his “Princess.”

“Keith, my boy! I saw you looking all lonesome by yourself and there’s no reason for that on tonight of all nights! You should be sowing your wild oats. Why, when I was a young lad living in Berlin while interning for that one gallery owner friend of Blaytz’s, I cannot tell you how many lovers I had, and surely with your looks!” Coran stopped to wipe his brow and flop dramatically onto the nearest chair.

“I don’t think anyone would call me a ‘young lad’ anymore,” Keith smiled and pushed a glass of water towards Coran. “I think it’s time for some water.”

“Oh quiznak.”

“You will thank me later.”

\-------------

The new tray that Shiro was given to carry was heavier and more unwieldy than his little watermelon circles thanks to being covered with crystal flute glasses filled with champagne. The caterer had said that Shiro looked like he was capable of carrying more than some of the other servers, and while it was true that he could lift more weight, he didn’t have as much real waiter experience as some of them so he was not as confident carrying multiples drinks as he was plates of food that didn’t shift as much. It slowed him down as he moved through the crowd, and he had to pay more attention to his path. It didn’t allow him to look for Mr. Mysterious Dark Suit, but he kept thinking about him as continued to work. He wondered if the man was a good dancer since he moved so gracefully just walking through the crowd. He hadn’t seen the man stop to interact with anyone, let alone dance, so Shiro was left wondering whose guest he was. He couldn’t have been there as anyone’s plus one because he hadn’t approached anyone that familiarly. If he’d been Shiro’s date, he would have had his arm wrapped that waist he kept fantasizing about all night.

“Excuse me.”

Shiro finished smiling at an older woman who removed a glass for herself and turned towards the velvety sounding voice to his right. His smile turned into a little gasp of surprise because it was the man in the dark suit. “Cha… champagne?”

Shiro could not believe he just stuttered but up close, the man was incredibly handsome. Shiro had missed it before but a scar slashed down the man’s right cheek. It did nothing to detract from his looks and only made him seem wilder somehow. His black hair was long and a bit messy, pushed back from his face in what was probably an attempt to look more formal. It was a good thing because it allowed full view of the man’s eyes. They were purple, very purple, and fringed with long dark lashes that were a delicate counterpoint to how sharp and arresting the rest of the man’s face was. Now that they had made eye contact, Shiro was having a hard time looking away. 

“I didn’t mean to startle you, but I think I will help myself,” the man said with a grin as he took a glass.

“I’m sorry! You didn’t surprise me really, it’s just I…” Shiro trailed off since it would be extremely unprofessional to tell a wedding guest that he just had gotten lost in their eyes. He wanted to run a hand through his hair but his were all occupied so he ended up shifting in his place a bit. He also tried to ignore the blush that was starting to bloom on his face.

“I’ve been told I sneak up on people too much. Lance has tried to convince Allura to threaten to put a bell on me.”

Shiro’s face turned even more red as his imagination immediately pictured the man wearing a collar, and something in his expression must have slipped because the man’s eyes widened. He must have realized what Shiro was thinking about. Shiro wondered if it was possible to have a hole appear suddenly to swallow him up.

“I’m…”

“No, I’m…”

They were both spared the awkwardness of trying to apologize to each other in that moment as several things happened in quick succession. They both heard the loud laughter and joyous shrieks as part of the background noise of the reception, but neither had registered that they were coming closer and quickly. Two drunkenly dancing people swung right into Shiro’s back as they twirled each other and knocked him forward. He wasn’t at all prepared for the impact. Shiro valiantly tried to recover, but the drink tray was heavy and unwieldy and started to flip over towards the man as he himself fell forward. Shiro couldn’t let himself crash into his party crush and ruin that expensive looking suit, and he didn’t want to ruin Matt’s job for him. He managed to twist himself around and took the brunt of the tray falling directly onto him as he hit the floor hard. Crystal glasses tinkled as they fell onto him and then broke on the floor. Shiro heard someone yell to back up and give them some room, and then strong hands were on his arms and helping him to his feet.

It was the man in the suit, and he looked an odd mix of concerned and furious. 

“I’m sorry,” Shiro started to babble and tried to straighten himself out. His shirt was soaked with champagne.

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Nothing.” 

The man said it with such conviction that Shiro wanted to smile in spite of feeling sore and embarrassed over what happened. 

“They, on the other hand, need to apologize to you immediately for acting like drunk clowns. You could have seriously hurt someone if you haven’t already.”

None of the warmth in those pretty purple eyes that had drawn Shiro in before was apparent as the man continued to glare at the offending couple, and Shiro noticed that he was clenching his fists. Without thinking about it, Shiro reached out and took one of them in his hands.

“I’m sure it was an accident! I don’t think they intended to hurt anyone, sir.”

The man’s head whipped to stare at Shiro and all of the anger had drained from his face. Instead he looked… Shiro could only say he looked pleased. 

“You are being too kind.”

“I’m ok.”

The man sighed and turned back to couple. “Well go on, apologize.”

They both mumbled out their apologies and stumbled away together. 

Shiro realized he was still holding the man’s hand and let it go with an embarrassed mumble. He had no idea how he’d managed to go from harmlessly fantasizing about a mysterious stranger to holding his hand like a fool.

“I will deal with them later. But are you ok? There’s a lot of glass on the floor and I can’t tell if you’ve been cut.” The man reached out like he was going to brush something off Shiro’s shoulder and caught himself right before he made contact. “Oh. My name is Keith. I probably should have told you that before now, huh?”

“Shiro.”

“Let’s go get you cleaned up. I think I’ve got something in my room that you can change into.”

“Oh, no, I have to clean this up! That tray was my responsibility, and I can’t just leave. This is my job.”

“Shiro,” and the way the man said his name did things to Shiro’s stomach even in spite of how wretched he was feeling at that moment, “Don’t worry about it. The bride is my best friend, I’ll make sure it’s ok. It’s the least I could do after you protected me.”

Shiro was torn because he really was counting on the extra income from the night to help him out, and he wasn’t sure he would get paid if he left early. He watched the man, Keith, he corrected in his head, frown a bit before placing his hand firmly on Shiro’s shoulder. The touch, even through Shiro’s damp shirt, was warm and reassuring.

“You saved me. Let me help you.”

Shiro sagged a bit and nodded his head. “I guess if you insist.”

“I do,” Keith grinned. He waved over someone that Shiro recognized as one of the catering coordinators and explained what happened. The entire time Keith kept his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “I’m going to take Shiro here to get cleaned up. If there’s any problem with him leaving his shift early, you can follow up with me or Allura.” Shiro watched him hand the coordinator a business card, and then he was being guided through the reception crowd with a hand on the small of his back. It was something that normally would have Shiro bristling but Keith’s presence wasn’t overbearing or creepy. Shiro had to admit it felt nice, somehow. Everything Keith had done in the brief time they’d interacted had shown care and consideration for Shiro, and it wasn’t often that Shiro found himself being looked after by someone other than himself.

The reception was located in the ballroom of one of the city’s most expensive hotels. Keith lead Shiro to a private elevator that he had to swipe a keycard to access and up to a lavishly appointed room on the floor below the penthouse suite. The largest bed that Shiro had ever seen was the focal point of the room. It made him pause and stare and try not to imagine what could possibly be going on on top of the no doubt expensive sheets covering it.

“It’s a lot for one person, but Allura insisted I make use of the room she reserved for me.”

“Allura?” Shiro was proud he didn’t squeak.

“I guess they don’t fill you in on all of the info for the wedding. Allura, the bride.”

“You can tell her congratulations from me, though I am sure everything was perfect up until the point when one waiter ended up spilling champagne everywhere.”

“Tch, it’s really not your fault you couldn’t see some drunk idiots behind you. Stop apologizing.”

Keith started rummaging through a suitcase, obviously looking for something specific, and left Shiro standing there feeling awkward in his wet clothes. His wet clothes that were also starting to feel rather sticky. 

“I didn’t want it to end up all over you. Your suit looks really expensive.”

“I hate to say it but you’re smelling boozy even from over here, so you can hop in the shower to rinse off. There should be plenty of towels in there. Who needs 6 towels to take a shower?”

Shiro felt his face heat up at the thought of stripping naked and getting into Keith’s shower with the man still in the room, but he really did smell like champagne and it made no sense to get into clean clothes when he was still sticky from alcohol. “Are you sure? I don’t want to impose.”

Keith snorted and finally turned towards him. “Believe me when I say you are not imposing at all. Maybe,” and he raised an eyebrow as he smirked, “I like helping out cute young men.”

“I’m not cute!” Shiro knew his ears had to be visibly by red now, but Keith didn’t look away or stop grinning at him. The man really was impossibly handsome, and now that they were alone, Shiro could feel even more that pull between them, making him want to recklessly draw closer. It wouldn’t be a retreat if he went into the bathroom to shower since they were already discussing him doing just that, Shiro decided as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He didn’t hear Keith laugh at him and that made Shiro smile to himself as he peeled out out of his clothes. His boxers were thankfully still dry, but his vest and shirt were soaked through. His pants didn’t fare much better in areas, but he thought they would make do to get home if he let them air out a bit. 

He turned the water up to hot and jumped under the spray and let his shoulders slump. The water felt good and really, he wasn’t sure why interacting with Keith made him feel so silly. Shiro was a confident guy. He knew how to flirt. He reached for a washcloth and soap. The soap looked handmade and smelled warm and smoky. He wondered if Keith smelled the same. He didn’t want to take forever so he quickly washed himself clean of the champagne and got out of the shower. Keith was right, there was a crazy number of towels available, and he dried off quickly. He slipped his boxers back on and realized he hadn’t actually taken anything from Keith to change into. It was the whole reason he was here in Keith’s hotel room to being with - to change into something clean and dry. 

Shiro couldn’t believe he was going to have to go back out and face Keith shirtless. He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. In the time Shiro had taken to rinse off, Keith had removed his jacket and tie. He looked more relaxed and natural this way, with his shirt unbuttoned down to his chest and his shirtsleeves rolled up. 

“You said you had something I could borrow.”

Keith’s head turned and his mouth fell open for a very brief moment before he caught himself. It made Shiro stand up a little taller. He knew he worked hard to maintain his body. His prosthetic required that he stay in excellent shape to balance its weight. He hoped that Keith didn’t notice the mass of scars and instead focused on the abs he spent too much time doing crunches for. 

“I suppose I did,” Keith didn’t look away from Shiro as he grabbed something red off of the bed and walked over to him. 

Shiro took the offered piece of clothing from Keith and held it up. It was a red hoodie that had definitely seen better days, the old Ferrari logo on it was cracked and the red was approaching more of a pink. But Shiro found that it was incredibly soft with none of those annoying pills inside that sweatshirts were prone to developing over time as he slipped it on over his head. The hoodie was a tight fit over his shoulders and the sleeves were too short, but Shiro didn’t mind. It was clean and smelled the same sort of warm and smoky as Keith’s soap. He tucked his nose inside the neck and took a deep breath without thinking about how weird that would look. It was something that occurred to him when he realized that Keith was still looking at him with a small smile. 

“That’s my lucky hoodie. I’m entrusting you with its safety.”

“It’s soft.”

Keith shook his head but Shiro had to admit that the man’s smile could only be read as fond. Keith walked over to a sleek cabinet and opened a panel to reveal with mini bar inside. “Will I get in trouble for offering you this beer? It’s been a night.”

Shiro took the offered bottle and smiled as he popped the cap off with his prosthetic thumb. One of the unexpected perks of having an advanced robotic arm. “You gonna card me?”

“I wasn’t, but now I’m thinking about changing my mind.”

“I can legally drink. Scout’s honor.” Shiro said solemnly and held up the three fingers of his right hand in salute. He didn’t have to mention that he had only turned 21 a few months ago. 

“Well now, I can’t question the honor of my hero, so I suppose you’re good,” Keith had to open his bottle in the more conventional way - with the corner of the mini bar. “Not that I really care. I was always sneaking my pop’s beer, and now I know he knew and let it happen anyway. You look like you can handle yourself.”

The way Keith said that while looking at Shiro as he casually swallowed beer made Shiro very aware that he was standing in a hotel room with the most attractive man he’d ever seen, wearing his sweatshirt, smelling like him, with only his boxer briefs covering his now awakening dick. He really wanted to say something back about how Keith looked like he could handle him as well.

The smirk Keith gave him was both hot and rude since Shiro had had the decency to not say that terrible line out loud. Keith really shouldn’t act like he knew Shiro was going to think something dumb. 

“You think so?”

“Absolutely.”

“I’ll try not to disappoint you then.” Shiro tugged the hoodie down as far as it would go, but as much as Keith was almost his height, it was all in the legs. The shirt was not going to provide much cover if anything started to show. 

“Go on and make yourself comfortable while your pants dry. Sorry I don’t have anything that would fit pants wise. I’ve always been scrawny.”

“You don’t look that scrawny to me.”

Shiro downed a huge swig of beer to avoid having to say anything for the next few moments. Keith just laughed and flopped down onto the leather sofa stationed in front of the entertainment center. 

“Scrawny, beanpole. I’ve still got what Lance calls ‘chicken legs.’ Not all of us are lucky to be large all over.”

“I’m not… I am not going to say anything incriminating!”

“Damn.”

Shiro would have thrown something at Keith if he had anything other than his beer to throw. But since he didn’t, he settled for joining him on the couch. Keith knocked the throw pillows on the floor out of Shiro’s immediate range. 

“Very mature.”

“So how’d you end up here on a Saturday night?”

“You mean in an older man’s room?” Shiro felt pretty suave as he said it, only the slightest bit flushed and that he could blame on the beer.

“Now you’re being bratty,” Keith stretched an arm along the top of the couch and turned to face him. “I’m curious about you.”

There was no lie that Shiro could detect in Keith’s expression. He was relaxed and now that Shiro could look at his face up close, he could see small wrinkles at the corner of his eyes as he smiled. Keith was older than him, but he wondered how much older. He was clearly fit, but there were a few strands of grey hair mixed in with the black. He also could afford a hotel room this luxurious, so Keith had to have been doing something lucrative.

“I’m not that interesting. My friend Matt needed someone to cover for him tonight because his girl of the week actually paid him some attention, and I could always use the extra money. It was either this or stay in and get a head start on the next paper due.”

“What are you studying?”

“Aerospace engineering.”

Keith’s eyebrows shot up as he gave an impressed whistle. “Cute and smart? And you say you’re not interesting. I made it through exactly one semester of college, undecided, before everyone realized it was a bad time for all parties involved.”

“I’ve always loved space and dreamed of going up there as an astronaut, but since that’s not a viable career for me anymore, I can still work with space. I’m really interested in research and development for better systems for getting spacecraft into space. Better fuel efficiency, alternative energy sources, that sort of thing.” Shiro looked down at his hands. “Real nerdy stuff, I guess.”

“As much as I love what I do, it really is just a pissing contest to entertain people. You want to do real work to make the world a better place.”

Everything that Shiro had observed about Keith said the man wasn’t one for bullshitting people. Shiro wasn’t dumb, as flustered as he felt. He’d been called cute several times. Keith hadn’t been shy in the way his eyes moved over Shiro’s body. There was an attraction between them that they both felt. That Keith did seem genuinely interested and impressed by Shiro’s schoolwork just made him want to be reckless even more. Shiro may be a devoted student who always committed himself to staying on top of his studies, but there was a wild core inside him, one that had made him want to travel to the stars strapped to a rocket and now wanted to see what would happen if he let Keith kiss him. It was something he hadn’t indulged in a long time. He looked back up and smiled, the one he knew made his dimples stand out and moved a little closer to Keith on the couch.

“And rockets are just inherently cool.”

“I’m a fan of explosions and going fast so I gotta agree with that.”

“Since we’ve established I can legally drink this beer you’ve provided me and I’m a good student who is working very hard to get his spaceship making degree, what about you, besides the explosions and going fast?”

Keith set his beer down on the floor and then turned his full back attention back to Shiro. The look in his eyes was piercing. It made the hairs on Shiro’s arms stand up almost like it was an actual physical caress.

“I do test driving for Allura’s company in the off season when I’m not racing. I have a dog I love more than most people. I’m old enough to know it’s probably too forward to bring up how I’m torn between enjoying you wearing my favorite shirt right now but also wanting to personally remove it from your body.”

Shiro’s beer joined Keith’s on the floor. He may also have flexed a tiny bit while leaning down to see if he could make the fabric strain a little. Keith made a small sound, so it must have worked.

“Forward? Yeah, but not unwanted,” Shiro admitted. “I kept looking for you downstairs.”

“Big parties are not my thing, as much as I love my friends I didn’t want to stick around long. But I saw you and I couldn’t leave without at least trying to talk to you.”

Shiro surprised himself by laughing. “I guess those people actually did something good by getting smashed and knocking me down because I don’t think I would have had the courage to say anything.”

“I think I needed another couple glasses of champagne before I said fuck it to it being tacky and trying to get your number.”

“I would have given it to you in spite of how tacky it would have been.”

“You understand me, sometimes you gotta override common sense, right?”

"Yeah, but only for hot older guys under special circumstances.”

“I am very glad I met the requirements,” Keith said as he slid forward on the couch and closed the space between them. 

Up close, Shiro was pleased to find out that Keith smelled just as good as his shower soap suggested, the smell somehow even better now that it was mixed with whatever essense that was purely Keith. “Me… me too.”

“I do hope it’s ok that I kiss you now. I’ve wanted to for hours.”

“Yes,” Shiro sighed out in a breath almost in relief as Keith touched his jaw and gently, firmly pulled him into a kiss. Keith kissed like he seemed to tackle everything else, direct and to the point, and Shiro was happy to give up control to him. Keith’s touch remained steady on Shiro’s jaw as he tilted him into the perfect angle to slot their mouths together. Shiro’s lips parted at the first press of Keith’s tongue at their seam, and he groaned as Keith licked into his mouth. It was filthy and so good, Keith almost fucking him with his tongue while his free hand never stopped moving over Shiro’s body, squeezing and caressing him through the borrowed hoodie. Shiro lost track of how much time they spent there kissing and touching each other, though he finally reached a point where he couldn’t ignore how hard he was any longer. He pulled back from the kiss, though he couldn’t stop himself from licking over his swollen lips to chase the taste of Keith a little more.

“Keith,” he pleaded and leaned back on the couch. He tugged Keith along with him.

“What is it, Shiro?” Keith’s grin suggested that he definitely knew what Shiro was asking for.

Shiro took a deep breath and pushed up the bottom of the hoodie. It revealed a tantalizing strip of Shiro’s washboard abs, but more importantly, it made it impossible to miss the swell of Shiro’s hard cock in his boxers. Shiro didn’t miss the way Keith’s eyes zeroed in on the revealed skin.

Keith’s grin only got more wicked. “You gotta use your words to tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Keith’s smile softened at Shiro’s very direct admission of want. “Those are good words.”

“Keith.”

“They are! It’s something I’d like to indulge you in very much. I didn’t stop at just thinking about kissing you, you know.” Keith reached out and ran his fingers over the warm strip of exposed skin of Shiro’s stomach. He felt the muscles under his fingertips contract as Shiro sucked in a breath at the contact. He slid his hand down to curl around the length of Shiro’s cock through his boxers. “I kept going.”

Shiro couldn’t stop his hips from jerking up at the pressure on his dick. It felt amazing after being in a state of some level of arousal for as long as Shiro had been.

Keith tilted his head and his looked turned thoughtful. “I think we’re ready to get off this couch, as nice a couch as it is.” He let go of Shiro’s length and held his hand out for Shiro to take. 

Shiro took it and wasn’t surprised at the strength in Keith’s hold, but that changed when Keith pulled him upright off the couch and straight over his shoulder. Shiro yelped as he found himself hanging over Keith’s shoulder as he walked through the room over to the bed.

“Oh my god, Keith!” 

Keith patted Shiro along the flank of his thigh and started to laugh. “I’m sorry but you just seemed like someone who hasn’t been carried around like a sexy sack of potatoes in a while and I wanted to make sure you weren’t missing out.”

Keith reached his destination by the bed and helped settle Shiro back on his feet. Shiro was red faced and flustered but he had to admit that Keith being able to lift his considerable bulk was a turn on. Shiro was not a small man, and Keith had had no trouble picking him up. 

“I can’t believe you did that,” Shiro said with a pout.

“Too much?” Keith started to look a little contrite the longer Shiro pouted at him.

Shiro let Keith stew for a few moments before he started to giggle. “You called me a sexy sack of potatoes. I thought you were cool!”

“I am very cool.”

“Sure you are,” Shiro snickered and leaned down to draw another kiss from Keith. It was nice to feel his height advantage for once. 

As they kissed slow and lazy, Keith’s hands drifted to Shiro’s waist and slid underneath the hem of the hoodie. His hands were warm and felt good holding steady to Shiro’s hips and his thumbs rubbed soothingly over the dip under Shiro’s hipbone. It made Shiro want to feel Keith’s hands on the rest of him. He broke the kiss with one last lick and stepped back from Keith. He ended up right next to the bed, and before he could second guess himself, he pulled the hoodie up over his head. Keith had said it was his lucky hoodie, so instead of tossing it, Shiro moved to go lay it down nicely on the nearest piece of furniture.

“You really are cute. How did I get so lucky?” Keith stopped Shiro from leaving the side of the bed and plucked the shirt out of Shiro’s hands. He let it fall to the floor. 

Keith placed a hand on the center of his chest and pushed. Shiro went down easily onto the pile of pillows, laid out before Keith like an offering. The way Keith’s eyes moved over Shiro’s body felt like some sort of god surveying the feast left for them. Shiro wasn’t sure of the last time anyone had looked at him with such open want and admiration. The strength of it stopped Shiro from reflexively covering himself, which was something he’d started doing after his ex-boyfriend had made a few comments about the state of Shiro’s body, though not before his arms had started to move. It had been embarrassing and it had stuck with Shiro. 

Keith’s hand stayed pressed against the center of his chest, though his pleased grin had turned down a bit in concern. “Are you still with me?”

“Ye… yeah.”

“That doesn’t sound very convincing,” Keith hummed and spread his fingers over the swell of Shiro’s pec. “We can stop right now. No harm, no foul.”

Shiro believed him. “Don’t they bother you?”

Keith tilted his head as he tried to parse that question. “Do they bother me? Do you mean…” He trailed off as understanding dawned on his face. “No, they don’t. And this probably doesn’t help but whoever made you think that deserves to have at least their nose broken, and I am more than happy to volunteer my services.”

“Keith! No!” Somehow, Keith’s earnest desire to punch his ex in the face was just what Shiro needed to hear to relax, and it made him smile. 

“I’d prefer hearing ‘Keith! Yes!’ from you.”

“That’s a terrible line and you should know it.”

“Your feedback has been received but unfortunately, I don’t think my lines are ever going to improve.”

“I guess I’ll have to accept my fate.”

“Tragic for you, then, not so bad for me.” Keith continued to smile as he moved his hand from the unblemished skin over Shiro’s heart to the heavy scar tissue that branched out from under Shiro’s prosthetic and over his right shoulder and down his side. It was clearly healed, though some of it still a vicious red and ropey as it spread over Shiro’s torso. The area that joined what was left of Shiro’s arm to his prosthetic just looked like it had to hurt. A lot of trauma had happened to Shiro’s body and it was a shame that someone thought that surviving that had made Shiro ugly and not beautiful. He ran his fingertips over the worst of the scarring around Shiro’s bicep. It was thick but Keith was surprised at how satiny smooth it felt. “I’ve seen my share of injuries and, “ Keith paused to tap at the scar on his own cheek with his free hand, “I’ve got a few with interesting stories myself. Can you feel this at all?”

Shiro gasped as Keith pressed a little more firmly into the scar tissue. “I can feel the pressure, and I know you’re touching it but it doesn’t feel like you’re touching it. It’s kinda weird.”

“Bad weird?”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.”

“Then we don’t have to continue with that, but believe me when I say that this doesn’t make you somehow lesser. It’s just different skin. It’s proof you’re alive.”

Shiro blinked back sudden wetness in his eyes. Somehow Keith had poked at a long festering wound but instead of making the sore worse, he had helped it along in its healing. It was heavy conversation for a possible one night stand happening at a stranger’s wedding. Shiro hoped that this wouldn’t be his only shot at spending time with Keith, however that would look in the future, because he’d never connected with anyone so deeply and so quickly in his life. “Thank you.”

“No, thank you for sharing this with me. It can’t be easy for you, and you probably didn’t think you’d have to do some psychoanalysis on the way to getting your dick sucked.”

Keith’s fingers slid down the length of Shiro’s prosthetic to capture his hand. He lifted the metal fingers up and pressed a kiss to the palm.

“Oh my god you can’t say that and then do that.”

“But I wanted to?”

Shiro squirmed under Keith and felt his face heat up again and tried to deflect some attention. Keith hadn’t wavered in looking at him like he was the only thing in the world at that moment in time, and it was going to make things end a lot sooner than Shiro was hoping they would. “When you are going to get naked anyway? You’re wearing too many clothes.”

Keith hummed again and let go of Shiro’s hand only to crawl further up the bed until he had caged Shiro in with his own body over him on hands and knees. The position made it starkly clear that Keith was still fully clothed in his shirt and pants, and Shiro was wearing nothing but his growing smaller by the minute boxers. “I like you being the focus like this. I want to make you feel good.”

“Pretty sure you can do a better job of that with your pants off.” 

“You think so?” Keith sat back up, leaving himself sitting firmly on Shiro’s still clothed dick. He gave a filthy roll of his hips.

Shiro felt his brain short circuit a little, but he wasn’t going to let himself get distracted even by something as good as Keith grinding on his dick. “Per.. persuasive argument but clothes off, old man.”

Keith’s pout was cute. It was the only word for it. “Ha ha.”

“You’re not the only one who can play at this game,” Shiro lifted his hands to grab Keith firmly on the hips. It stopped Keith’s movement, and that’s when Shiro rocked up with his own rhythm, Keith was solid under his hands, but Shiro still had to wonder at how slender his hips felt under his hands. It made him want to see how trim the man looked naked. 

Keith was caught off guard and the little moan he let slip was just as cute as his pout. He wasn’t sour about Shiro taking control, however, and fell into his rhythm. “Counterpoint noted.”

Shiro let go of his grip on Keith’s hips and moved up to start pulling his shirt loose from where it was tucked in until the tails came free. Shiro quirked his eyebrow up as he took both shirt tails in hand, giving Keith plenty of time to stop him. When Keith raised no objection, Shiro yanked hard. Buttons were sent pinging everywhere as Shiro ripped Keith’s shirt open. 

Keith’s laughter at Shiro ruining his no doubt expensive shirt was delighted. “Ok, ok, you win!” He shrugged off the rest of his shirt and tossed the fabric off to the side of the bed. “Satisfied?”

Shiro let his eyes move over Keith’s body in the same way Keith had done to his and he was not disappointed with what he saw. Keith’s skin was mostly pale, though there were fading tan lines over his shoulders that suggested he had spent a lot of time outdoors in a tank top before the weather had turned cold. His chest was nicely shaped and topped with two very pink nipples that Shiro couldn’t wait to get his mouth on. He’d always had a sensitive chest himself. There was a dusting of dark hair that started on his sternum and traveled down Keith’s flat abdomen to grow thicker once past his navel before it disappeared into his pants. Shiro let go of his hold on Keith’s hips to encircle his waist. Shiro’s pulse started to race and he heard his blood rushing in his ears when he realized his fingertips almost met in the middle. Keith’s body was every bit as fit and tempting as Shiro had imagined it being hours before down working on the floor. 

“You said I win, so I think as winner my prize is the pants coming off too.”

“I didn’t think you’d be this bossy once I got you into bed,” Keith said as Shiro started to tug his belt free. “Where did my sweet boy go?”

Shiro’s hips twitched without his permission as he groaned. There was a long pause before Shiro could see Keith’s eyes widen before realization started to dawn on his face. Keith’s smile turned absolutely wicked.

“Do you like being called sweet? I bet you like being good.”

“Keith….” Shiro knew his face was now redder than it had ever been before as Keith confirmed what one of Shiro’s biggest secret turn ons was. This was something the ex boyfriend never got to know about Shiro. It was something he’d never even tried to figure out, and again it left Shiro a little breathless that this man he’d only known for an evening was able to figure him out so thoroughly. He nodded his head and felt all of his impatience drain out of him.

Keith leaned down and ran his thumb over the plush curve of Shiro’s bottom lip. “Let me take care of you.”

“ _Please._ ”

“Good boy.”

Keith unseated himself from Shiro’s body and then off the bed. He finished pulling his belt off and dropped it to the floor. His pants soon followed, leaving Keith in a pair of very small black briefs. Shiro didn’t have much time to admire how Keith’s cock strained against the fabric before Keith was sliding them down his long, long legs and off as well. It left him fully nude before Shiro. His cock was at full attention, longer than Shiro’s but not quite as thick, surrounded by a thatch of neatly trimmed dark hair. Shiro was surprised to see he was uncut, with the head peeking out of the foreskin and already looking slick. Shiro moaned at the sight.

“All of this for you,” Keith wrapped a hand around himself and gave a long drag. He hissed a little at the contact. “Now just let me get what I need to treat you right.”

He moved over to the bags thrown over by one of the dressers off the side of the bed and started to rummage through a duffel. “Probably should have looked for this earlier, huh?” 

He moved back over to the bed and dropped his prize, a bottle of lube, next to Shiro. He sat down on the bed next to Shiro and leaned to draw him into a deep kiss. When they finally broke apart a few minutes later, Keith ran a hand through Shiro’s fluffy bangs and back over his scalp. He scratched at the buzzed part of Shiro’s hair. “I didn’t really plan on seducing any boys while staying here, so I don’t have any protection.”

“But you have lube.”

“I wanted to jerk off in the big hotel bed.”

Shiro snorted and then fell quiet as he thought it over. He’d always played it safe when it came to his sexual exploits, and while he knew he should continue that trend, he also knew he was too wrapped up in wanting Keith to just leave it at this. He wanted everything. “If you don’t have a problem with that, I don’t. I trust you.”

Keith looked surprised but his smiled turned soft. “I know it’ll sound dumb, but I really don’t warm up to people like this ever. I hope I can prove to be worthy of your trust, Shiro. You have mine.”

“Well this is already better than pretty much any other sexual experience I’ve ever had and neither of us have touched dicks yet, so….”

“Seriously, do I need to punch people? I’m good at it.”

“No! It’d be pretty hard to see you again if you’re in jail for beating up my crappy ex-boyfriend.”

“Mmm you do raise a good argument against it even if it would feel really good to at least scare him a little?”

“I broke up with him and walked away so I think I already won. Don’t need to kick him when he’s probably still down.”

“You’re a much better person than I am.”

Keith moved back to situate himself between Shiro’s legs again, only this time he hooked his fingers under the waistband of Shiro’s underwear. Shiro lifted his hips to help Keith pull them down and off his legs. They joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. Shiro’s cock was hard enough that it bounced up once it was free of the confining fabric to hit his belly and leave a little wet spot on Shiro’s skin. Keith wasted no time in wrapping his fingers around it and giving it a firm stroke. Keith clearly worked a lot with his hands since it wasn’t soft. There were calluses on his palms that felt good as they worked over Shiro’s cock, just this side of too rough with nothing but the wetness leaking from the head to ease the way. Keith gave a few more tugs before he let go and crawled back up drop another quick kiss on Shiro’s open mouth.

This left the full length of their bodies pressed against each other, and all Shiro could think was _finally_ as he felt Keith’s weight press him into the sheets. It felt delicious to be caught between the cool silky feel of the sheets against his back and the heat of Keith across his front. He pulled Keith back for another kiss and rocked up against him.

“Now now, be a good boy. I’ve been told patience yields focus.”

“Keith,” Shiro whined. “I think I’ve been really good and waited enough.”

“Mmm….” Keith pressed a kiss to the corner of Shiro’s mouth and then down over his jaw. He nipped at the underside and continued to work his way down the length of Shiro’s neck. “You have, but these have been calling to me since I saw them.”

What he meant was Shiro’s nipples. They were already hard from the cool air of the room and from Shiro’s aroused state, and it was easy to capture one between his teeth. He bit down gently until he felt Shiro gasp. It wasn’t enough to be a sharp pain, but it sent a shot of something zinging down Shiro’s body and straight to his cock. While he continued to apply pressure to the nipple caught between his teeth, Keith plucked at the other nipple. He rolled it between thumb and index finger, mimicking the actions of his mouth, for several minutes until Shiro started to pant under him. He relaxed the pressure on the bite and licked over the sore nipple to soothe it.

“I wonder if you could come just from playing with your tits. They’re so pretty and sensitive.”

“You can try it sometime later but not now oh god!”

“I won’t forget you said that later just so you know,” Keith gave one last lick before nibbling his way down Shiro’s body. He licked into Shiro’s belly button and had to hold him down when his whole body jerked and he started to giggle. Shiro was ticklish, and Keith was delighted to find this out. “Ok, ok, I’ll go easy on you. I hate being tickled too.”

“How are you real?” Shiro gasped as Keith scratched his fingers through his pubic hair, firmly so he wouldn’t accidentally set Shiro off again. His consideration made Shiro thankful he’d actually stayed up on his personal grooming. Shiro hated going down on someone and getting hairs in his mouth, and he never wanted to be that guy to other people.

Keith didn’t respond to Shiro’s question because his destination was Shiro’s dick. He took it in hand again and let out a pleased sigh that it was even more wet than it was before. He gave it a few strokes and rubbed his thumb over the head, pressing the wetness back into the slit and over the crown before he finally lowered his head to lick a firm stripe up the full length of the underside. He wasted no time once he was at the tip and wrapped his lips around the head. He sucked hard, trying to draw out any of the leaking precome he could, lapping that up with little kitten licks over the slit. 

While he worked to distract Shiro with his mouth, Keith’s hands were reaching for the bottle of lube. He held it in his hands for a few moments to help take the chill off. It wasn’t something Keith minded himself but Shiro deserved every courtesy. Once he felt it was no longer going to be too cold, he slicked up a couple of fingers and reached below to the space below Shiro’s plump balls. He rubbed along his perineum and further down until he felt the soft furl of Shiro’s hole. He pressed on the pucker, not hard enough to breach it but enough that he felt it start to flutter under the pressure, and started to spread the slick over it.

The steady touch to his hole had Shiro aching for more. It had been so long since he’d been fucked or felt more than a couple of his own fingers inside him and he craved that deeper connection with Keith. “I can take it if you hurry up.”

Keith pulled off of Shiro’s cock. He didn’t let up on his circling Shiro’s rim, but he did look up to make eye contact with Shiro. “My goal here is to make you come your brains out, so this is all about you, baby. You don’t have to put up with a sore ass when I’m more than happy to prep you as much as needed.”

Shiro knew Keith said some other words but he short circuited a bit at Keith calling him baby. His dick actually twitched in Keith’s hand.

Keith noticed.

“Did you hear me? I wouldn’t want to hurt my sweet baby boy by rushing along when he’s not ready,” Keith said as he gave Shiro’s cock a lazy stroke.

“Yes, yes I did you’re not going to hurt me I’m ready,” Shiro was red faced and tried to sit up a little to reach Keith and show him he was more than ready to get things moving. “I mean it.”

The look on Shiro’s face left Keith satisfied that Shiro wasn’t just saying it to please him, and he trusted Shiro to know his own body’s limits in this. “Ok good. Good.” Keith’s smile was warm and sweet and that felt almost as good the hand on Shiro’s dick.

He reached for the lube one last time and squirted a good amount into his hands to slick up his own cock. He couldn’t control the little hiss that slipped free at finally getting some stimulation to his own weeping cock, but he made quick work of it. Keith wiped his hands off on the expensive sheets before he shifted up to his knees and took a firm hold under Shiro’s knees to drag him closer and up into position. The dark head of his cock pressed against the pink of Shiro’s hole. It was a picture that Keith realized he wanted to sear into his memory. 

Shiro clenched at the first nudge of Keith’s cock against him, and he let out a deep, satisfied breath to relax as Keith continued to press forward. After a long moment of continuous pressure, the fat head of Keith’s cock popped past the little ring of muscle, and the rest of the slide was smooth sailing. Keith didn’t stop until he was buried completely inside Shiro, his own balls snug against Shiro’s ass. Keith was just the right thickness and length that Shiro felt completely stuffed full of cock while not going over the edge into too much, too fast. It felt amazing and he rocked his hips to try and force Keith in that much further. 

Keith’s eyes narrowed in focus and with more of that surprising strength in his lean body, he threw one of Shiro’s legs up over his shoulder and pressed the other down until Shiro’s knee was pressed against the bed. It left Shiro spread wide open but also unable to move on his own in Keith’s firm grip. “Let me do all the work, baby. I’ve got you.”

Shiro mourned the feeling of Keith’s cock as he pulled back and was left feeling empty again, though it was short lived as Keith fucked back in with a strong thrust that Shiro swore he could feel in his throat. Keith set a steady pace as he fucked him, adjusting his position as he searched for the right spot. He knew he had found it when Shiro shouted and clamped down on his cock like a vice. Keith proceeded to aim directly for Shiro’s prostate with a ruthless precision, barely pulling back before snapping his hips to slam forward.

Shiro’s focus narrowed to the place where Keith’s cock pierced his body and the place where it rubbed against his prostate. It left him floating in a haze of pleasure and his cock openly drooling on his stomach. He didn’t even think to reach down and touch it himself because of how good it felt to just lay there and take what Keith was giving him. Time stretched on for what felt like forever but all too quickly Shiro felt his pleasure racing towards release. Shiro wasn’t the most vocal person during sex but he was gasping sweetly with every beat of Keith’s hips and the gasps were coming closer and closer. Keith drove him into him on an especially hard thrust that pushed him further up the bed into the pillows, and the movement nailed his sweet spot dead on. That was the push that Shiro needed to fall over the edge, and he came all over himself, cock untouched, with Keith’s name on his lips.

Keith fucked him straight through his orgasm until Shiro’s cock started to visibly soften. His come was all over his stomach and some reached as far as his chest. Shiro looked up at him with a perfect, fucked out smile and ran his forefinger through one of the globs. He brought it up to his mouth and licked off the wetness that clung to the tip. It startled out a long, low moan from Keith. He lasted for a couple more thrusts before he stilled completely, lost to his own orgasm as he emptied rope after rope of come inside Shiro, and then sagged as all of the tension left his body. He caught himself before he fell completely onto his Shiro and ended up on his elbows looking down into a very pleased, handsome face.

“Your hair is doing some really amazing things right now,” Shiro said with a laugh, and he reached up to try and tame some of Keith’s sweaty bangs that had worked free of the sophisticated swept back look he’d had.

Keith wriggled to settle more comfortably against Shiro and rested his chin against his crossed arms on Shiro’s chest. He didn’t care that Shiro’s come was being rubbed all over his skin in the process because the continued closeness felt good. It allowed his cock to stay nestled inside Shiro for a little longer. “Stay with me tonight. I can promise you a blowjob and an amazing breakfast in the morning.”

Shiro made a pleased noise in his throat and tipped Keith’s chin up so he could press a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth. He felt brave. “Would that be our first official date?”

Keith looked momentarily stunned before he broke into a huge smile. “Absolutely.“

  
  
  



End file.
